Nightmare
by Delta Elena
Summary: The worst nightmares are what you live every day, after all you do not know if your life is a dream or a nightmare that does not always end with a happy ending. Collection of various stories with multiple partners of the Naruto series under various urban legends. Warning: explicit and violent content in some stories


**Hi, this is my first story in English I like very much the supernatural; sorry but my poor English the characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi; I borrow only for this story.**

_**Warning content may be offensive to some people, not all will have a happy ending and the content may be too explicit, gore, blood, abuse etc…**_

**Collection of several stories with different characters in the Naruto series, will be a different story for each chapter and have no relation to the former unless by extension have a sequel, which will as a note in this chapter.**

**Different pairs of series Naruto in a parallel universe, based on common urban legends.**

**I hope not to offend anyone by that chapter if it had not been liked by someone, I like to hear your views so long as they are not aggressions constructive criticism helps more than words offensive. **

**Please enjoy the chapter**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Nightmare 01**_

**Long Hair**

Sakura Haruno was on the passenger side at the luxurious and beautiful car, his eyes straight ahead without hesitation, those jade eyes seemed not see anything but lights sticking with each curve dodged the car.

It was until the voice of Sasuke turned back to see him, he simply smiled as any child after making mischief.

—Hey, take that face I know it's hard but I get over it, not you've done your best effort— the smile had was much worse than it already had, ¿was he mocking her? But despite that Sakura still did not say a word, all I did was watch.

— I appreciate everything that you worked for this relationship, even let your hair grow after you had it very short, but I think the problem is me ... I guess I can only be with girls who do not want something serious, you understand.

He stopped the car to recognize the site expecting some response but remained silent, and then she opened the door to leave and just said.

—Goodbye…Sasuke

He just smiled and turned the car away from the darkness of the night, she followed him to the static view not smiling, not crying his face was foreign to all human feeling and just turned around and started walking, his house was a few steps from where they had stopped.

Arriving at the door looked at her a moment, the lights were on, and his family was there so She just opened to go straight to her room, but Ino's voice made him turn toward her.

— Sakura arrive early today, know today we had some terrible problems there are rats in the attic ¿can you believe it?

Girl with long hair in pink stared at him with his green eyes, that girl so talkative, cheerful and confident was his adopted sister which had not changed much since he came when both were very small.

—¿Sakura?

— I have dream, talk tomorrow

Ino's blue eyes looked at him worried and just get a thought of trouble—Uchiha Sasuke —sighed and went to the kitchen where a woman making dinner.

Sakura locked the door of his room and shot straight up in bed; hugging her pillow too hard on his face was heaving again and looks in the mirror ¿how long was that? ¿When was the first time I was attracted to Sasuke?

¿When was that he had forgotten herself?

A year ago she smiled and was happy, and felt and destiny took her to meet a boy very handsome white skin that contrasted with the black of his hair and eyes, those eyes so dark that attracted him as a compelling mystery.

— Sakura have a beautiful hair, your color is very beautiful indeed

—¿Think so Sasuke-Kun?

— Maybe that's what makes it beautiful— That smile was so different from other kids and was what I fell in love at the time being by his side was easy getting nervous, his heart beat all the time and his face showed all those feelings I had.

— Sakura let yourself grow hair, I like girls with long hair and you would look beautiful— she smiled and was satisfied, and now wears a beautiful long hair that hung to her waist.

His thoughts went back and forth from past to present, cut your hair the next day and it would give a new start to their lives.

—Ok Sakura...— but the noises in the attic made him look up, remember that Ino had said about rats that lived there— God, I'll have nightmares about them…

She lay half a bed and then shrugged as fetal, her tears began dating had endured so much that he could not hold them.

Downstairs family dining, Ino was very worried about Sakura, I knew something had to see the Uchiha but he also knew that it was best to leave her alone at that time the next day to talk to her comfort.

The night was like a light flickering and gave him full in the face to Sakura carving her eyes, she had fallen asleep on the bed without having changed clothes, but her eyes were filled with horror to feel something stuck in her hair.

—That sucks…¡Kyaaaa! — A cry escaped his lips to find a rat in your roses tangled hair— ¿How did this get here?

He immediately went to the bathroom where I take a shower to leave the rodent in her hair that was definitely the worst had happened, but grateful that her sister Ino had not seen that would make mockery for many months.

He looked at his face in the mirror and hated the sad countenance, gave a small smile that would later show, but the next thing I would do was cut his hair.

—Ino-Baka, I need your help— screaming to come up soon.

The blond-haired girl looked at her curiously, seemed very determined and probably the court would help him a lot in his mood had now.

—¿Are you sure?

— Please, do not want the rats remain tangled in my hair… after all if you do not like, the hair grows

She ruffled his hair angering Sakura, smiled showing his tongue and ran down the stairs looking for her mother.

—¡Mom! ¿Did you see the scissors?

—No, ¿Why would you want them? What mischief are you planning?

— ¿Am I a monster? I'm helping Sakura, wants a haircut.

—Ok, are on the table in my room

— knew where the scissors were… all misjudge me …—bothered by the comparison

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhh! — A cry was heard throughout the house, was the voice of Sakura from your room her sister Ino hurried up to his aid but over the door froze his body.

She stepped back suddenly to the hallway wall falling to the floor, pointing fingers trembling inside but the words would not come out at all, his mother had followed him and screamed look dismal which then followed with a panic attack.

Sakura's room was bathed in a huge and grotesque bloodbath, did not know where started or ended; recharged in one corner the lifeless body of the girl, her head was gone and blood was gushing from his neck broken.

The screams that would sum of the people coming to the site, Haruno Sakura had murdered at home; him taking her head had been cut and had only left her inert body view. Police look and look but never found the murderer.

**Three months later**

The phone rang nonstop, Sasuke looked so upset were several nights. Yawning as he rose to answer before losing what little patience he had.

— Who's calling? Ok, damned if you keep bugging find another idiot— but the silence that always appears after answering her skin chicken— I'd better not find shellfish not having mocked me.

—Chrss…Chrss…Chrss— gnashing of teeth which stopped him from hanging, did not know why but immediately came the name of a person.

—¿Sakura? Fucking me want to stop playing…— after hanging sat, scratched his head and smiled wryly—Sakura die months ago… Sasuke're paranoid.

But those calls did not cease at midnight, if that were increasing with each passing day.

Ino barely recovered from the death of Sakura, she was orphaned but soon a new family it housed her family giving her a new home where she now had a sister that protect, but it was not his sister had been killed while she was present.

—Dad… I'm going up to the attic; for months no longer hear the rats think traps worked.

— is true, and then let me do it

— I can do it myself, I just need the ladder

— I lost a daughter; I will not let anything happen to my remaining

She bit her lips, his mother still affected by the death of Sakura and just babbling from time to time but the doctor said it was normal, just had to follow proper treatment and be very patient, however his father seemed to be falling apart in total silence, she feared for her health.

—Ok, ok, but you'll upload after all was my idea

He smiled as he took his lamp and climbed slowly, her only hope at the beginning of the base of the stairs feeling as the minutes passed, five minutes, ten minutes, and fifteen minutes.

—¿Dad?— She started up the steps concerned for the delay, followed by lamplight and found his father in a corner, static eyes fixed on a distant point. As much as I will call this not react, appeared to be dead in life. The smiled as he took his lamp and climbed slowly, her only hope at the beginning of the base of the stairs feeling as the minutes passed, five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes.

She turned her face to where the lamplight shone and groaned when he saw what had surprised both his father, in that corner was Sakura's head, her long hair seemed to have grown in those months that passed, were entangled in every possible corner had one of them had the expression that was so terrifying that his father had suffered a stroke at the time.

— Sakura, oh God ¿Who did this?—

She wanted something from his pockets trying to cut her hair and finally release his head, but his surprise was that the hair pulled tightly Sakura's skin; this made them open their eyes and mouth like he was very upset, the expression was full of anger and hatred.

She was blown away by the hair of Sakura and just watches how the head scurried into the darkness of the attic, but she knew it was not there it was gone forever, but did not know where.

Never thought of visiting Sasuke after all he had done much damage to Sakura, maybe if she'd have known that his house was covered with colored hair brushed. Sasuke was locked with Sakura's head, his hair has not stopped growing had covered every corner of this home; he seems to have gone mad long, long hair that does not let him live now ... after all once said he liked girls with long hair.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Thank you for reading this story, I hope you have been to his liking as I said in the beginning this will be a strong tone, some chapters are to a lesser or greater extent with different characters in Naruto; there will be no happy ending both known for what I hope will forgive my intention is to make a collection of several horror stories of various urban legends, most are little known.**

**Sorry if my English is horrible, I look with this improve my writing in English so your comments will help me greatly.**

**Not trying to be bad with some characters, some will play louder than others depending on the story, but again not all stories have a happy ending because I want to give a different touch to it. **

**See you to the next story.**

**¿ Reviews?**


End file.
